las memorias de una novia
by makita-green
Summary: la memorias de hermione son desde su punto de vista pero se dice qeu 2 historias no son contadas igual por su protagonistas. ahora las memorias de un novio el capitulo II, ...review...plis
1. Default Chapter

**Las Memorias de una Novia**

Por Hermione:

El Amor existen tanto conceptos sobre ello, y cada persona lo describe diferente, tan creíble algunos dicen que se comienza queriendo luego te enamoras, aunque he oído que no existe que solo hay es cariño y costumbre. Por eso estoy escribiendo esto repasar mi vida para ser si no voy a cometer un error o si aun puedo arrepentirme extraño es cuestión de tradición.

Bueno soy una bruja seria un buen comienzo aclararlo, pero no cualquier bruja mis padres son No Mágicos ellos ni sabían de la magia era algo verdadero y no crean por mucho tiempo yo también lo creí, el ver a David Cooperfil ya no fue tan emocionante una vez que entre a Hogwarts.

Si hogwarts hay comenzó todo pase 7 maravillosos años estudiando en una escuela de Magia para convertirme en una poderosa Bruja y lo logre. Cuando entre a Hogwarts tuve 2 maravillosos amigos Harry Potter y Ronald Weasley. Harry era conocido por todo el mundo como el niño que vivió y casi acaba con Voldemort y Ron era un tímido e inconforme pelirrojo de una antigua familia de Magos. Desde ese momento fuimos amigos incondicionales. Aunque no todo fue maravilloso siempre tuvimos que enfrentar muchas dificultades gracias a que Harry tenia ciertos muchos enemigos en cada curso nos enfrentábamos a ellos. Pero sobrevivimos a todos gracias a Dios. Cuando éramos niños solo me interesaba estudiar y ser la mejor para que mis padres se sintieran orgullosos de mi, pero no toda la vida te quedas siendo niño creces y llegas a la adolescencia la mía fue de opera pues Ron no era del todo cooperativo, discutíamos por cosas cada vez mas ilógicas y extrañas, una vez hasta harry fue el inicio y afectado:

* * *

flash

el no necesita que tu le indiques sus defectos el los sabes- comenzó la disputa Ron

no le digo sus defectos Ron solo menciono lo que debe cambiar para estar bien con Cho.

pero tu eres una chica no puedes aconsejarle como moverse eso es irracional

yo creo que el único irracional aquí eres tu

bien que lo decida el ¿Qué piensas harry?

si dinos harry verdad que no te ofendí y que solo quiero ayudar con tu relación con Cho

deja de mirarlo así no pongas ese tono de pobre de mi- imito mis gesto de ternura

yo la verdad- comenzó a mirar a los lado harry estaba muy nervioso, no quería ser el centro de esto y menos con nosotros éramos sus amigos aunque sabia el muy bien que Ron era el tonto- Oh Ginny ven hablaste con Luna disculpen chicos mejor lo dejamos para mas tarde- y se fue como alma que lleva el diablo

vez lo que provocas- me dijo pero que valor tenia ese hombre para ser el, el ultimo en decir algo.

fin flash

* * *

De los 7 años que compartimos nunca lo entendí y cuando creía que sabia lo que sentía o lo que pensaba es mas lo que le gustaba me volvía a sorprender. Era como una moneda nunca sabe que saldrá cara o sello. En 4to año pensé que sentía algo más fuerte por mi pero luego me dejo demostrado que alucinaba:

* * *

flash

bueno, pues sino te gusta ya sabes cual es la solución ¿no?-le grite histérica

¿ah si?-respondió el -¿Cuál es?

¡la próxima vez que allá un baile pídeme que sea tu pareja antes que ningún otro y no como ultimo recurso!-le grito con igual fuerza realmente ese chico sabia como ponerme de malas y todo por que fue con Víctor Krum.

En 6to año

ya lo he resuelto-nos dijo en plena cena a mi y a Harry

que has resuelto-pregunto harry

lo del baile-nos dijo sirviéndose la cena.

y bien- volvió a preguntar harry yo realmente no le prestaba atención ya que conociendo a Ron algo esta planeando que nunca daba resultado.

se lo pedí a Nicky Suliman la de intercambio y acepto encantada no es fenomenal

De la impresión me atore con la sopa y estornude lo próximo fue la expresión de profundo odio para el, y lo mas cómico yo me moleste que me importaba con quien iría-¿que?

ocurre algo Hermione- tuvo el descaro de preguntarme

no nada me voy ya me llene- y partí de ese lugar un poco mas allí y lo asesinaba.

fin flash

* * *

No lo entendí lo confundida que estaba, lo vi. hablar con ella, bailar con ella, reír con ella y mas me molestaba mi sangre ardía a 1000º C Pero al final solo era mi amigo pensé que era normal quería protegerlo además no era para tanto, pero cada vez me daban ganas de asesinarla con mas afinco, bueno el hacia lo mismo conmigo en muchas ocasiones, además me vengue de el mande una carta a Víctor se quería venir conmigo y el acepto encantado Ron estaba que ardía lo sabia lo conocía lo disimulaba bien pero cada vez que me distraía me vigilaba, miraba si víctor se propasaba o me tocaba, es mas casi que caen a golpes ero era odio entre ellos, es mas esa noche hasta Harry tuvo el tupe de enfrentar y de reñirme:

* * *

flash

tu sabes que ellos se detestan porque lo invitaste

no se porque Ron tiene que hacer tanto escándalo por eso

pero hermione tu sabes que Ron no soporta a Krum, esto es mas un reto para el que tu simple pareja-fue Ginny la que intervino

exagera eso es lo que pasa, esta bien que te cele Ginny pero a mi no tiene derecho no puede-concluí con ellos ahora venia lo mejor de la noche.

de que no tengo derecho hermione- fue Ron quien intervino acababa de llegar a la sala común

pues de………..'0'3¡24"/&("!""""""- así mejor lo que vino fue insultos y males mutuos de tamaño monumental hasta que claro Harry y Ginny se hartaron de oírnos

¡vasta!-grito Ginny entre nosotros nos callamos de inmediato- no lo soporto mas son increíbles porque no se casan y nos ahorran el sufrimiento que difícil son de verdad- lo grito a los cuatro vientos se paro del sillón y se fue a los dormitorios

yo opino lo mismo ya casasen se- nos dijo harry y también se fue luego ya no nos quedo cara con que seguir peleando así que nos fuimos a dormir.

fin flash

* * *

En 7to año la Guerra contra Voldemort entro en función total, todo era un caos, el bien contra el mal se enfrentarían. Aunque ganamos la lucha mucho salieron heridos y muertos. El padre de Ron fue unos de los heridos:

* * *

flash

¿Cómo esta tu padre?-le pregunte sentándome a su lado en uno de lo pasillos del hospital de San Mungo

dicen que esta en coma, pero tiene que esperar 48 horas para dar un diagnostico-me contó con tristeza mientras su mirada estaba fija en su reloj que tenia jugando.

bueno siempre hay esperanza no te preocupes tu padre es muy fuerte se repondrá te lo aseguro- le dije tratando de darle ánimos.

Entonces el dejo de fijarse e l reloj y fue a mi no me miro como si buscara algo, como si en vez de consolarlo le hubiera dicho "eh amigo mírame y todo se arreglara"-cosa que me incomodo pero lo deje que siguiera entonces comenzó a llorar hay mirándome sin ocultarlo

no quiero pensar que pueda morir- me dijo

Eso rompió el corazón y lo abrasé no era lo que quería hacer pero fue lo segundo que me ocurrió.

no te vayas hermione, por favor quédate, quédate conmigo, por favor te necesito, siempre te necesito- se aferraba a mi como si se fuera a caer mientras sollozaba con dolor en mi.

fin flash

* * *

Si me quede lo acompañe que podía hacer lo oyeron me necesita, por suerte el sr. Weasley se recupero y costo mucho pero lo hizo. Ron no volvió a mencionar nada del hospital y yo tampoco. El final de hogwarts llegaba la estadía y conformo del maravilloso castillo se terminaba y así parecía el fin del trío.

Decidí estudiar Medimagia pues mis padres son odontólogos y me encantaba ayudar. Harry se fue a vivir a Grimauld Place con Sirius a claro Sirius no murió cuando atravesó el velo por suerte volvió a la tierra y fue una gran ayuda para todos, juntos con otros amigos como el carismático príncipe mestizo y su atorrante Guacamaya. Pero esa es otra historia. Como iba harry se fue con el, realizaría el curso de Auror y ron entraría a la escuela de Deporte quería hacerse profesional en Quidditch para ese entonces estaba apareciendo otro deporte mágico el Cuberton y la carrera de Deporte se hacia famosa. Bien me mude a un edificio de estudiantes que asignaba la universidad a los residían muy lejos y era mi caso. Me tomaba 45 minutos llegar de mi casa la universidad, así que era mas cómodo mudarme mis padre no les agrado mucho pero luego fueron mas condescendientes. Era un apartamento como tipo estudio con sala, comedor, cocina juntos un Baño y un cuarto era perfecto para mi o casi perfecto si no fuera por lo vecinos.

* * *

flash

¡que te mudaras!-grito del asombro

shh baja la voz no grites, todavía no he planteado la idea formalmente pero mis padres entenderán, además he estado averiguando y se que en tu edificio en el piso 3 apto 03 el arrendador se ira así que si todo sale bien seré tu vecino de arriba no es grandioso hermione- me dijo tan feliz.

claro- fue lo único que me salio estaba atónita

fin flash

* * *

La verdad ese momento me arrepentí mucho ron si se fue de su casa pero la libertad puede desquiciar a muchos y a el lo volvió loco realiza fiestas antes y después de los exámenes finales eso era muy tormentoso aparte de sus constante vigilancia mi mis padres me atormentaba tanto con mis novio como el, ninguno le agradaba y por era que algunos era sus compañeros de curso estudiaban con el:

* * *

flash

Toc, toc, toc la música sonaba dentro del apartamento y salieron a Abrir

hola hermi ven pasa que bueno que vienes- salio a abrir Ron con algo de alcohol en la sangre.

no gracias, veras Ron dentro de 2 días tengo un parcial muy importante de Fisiometria y es muy importante es mas es demasiado importante así que te agradecería que le bajaras el volumen que aun retumba en mi apartamento-le dije sin perder la calma me había tomado un Valían ante de venir con el.

pero Herr. Ya le baje si le sigo bajando ya no se escuchara además si es en 2 días todavía tienes tiempo mejor pasa-me ofreció con cara de felicidad recortada ya algunas chicas lo llamaba de adentro.

seria bueno la verdad que lo apagaras, y que falten 2 días no implica que no pueda estudiar pareciera que no conocieras Ron- esta vez la calma se estaba esfumando.

lose relájate cariño le bajo un poquito y ya si adiós Herr.-y procedió a cerrar la puerta

calma hermione, calma- volví al apartamento.

fin flash

* * *

Como dicen todo tiene un limite y aunque lo quería mucho y hasta podía comprenderlo y razonar su actitud pero todo tiene un limite y el agoto el mió. Esto de ser vecinos no estaba funcionando en nada

* * *

flash

Hola Herm. Otra vez tu ya le baje-me dijo con una copa de Ron fuego en su mano-lo juró

que haces cariño Karina va a comenzar con el striptis-lo jalaba un rubia muy exuberante.

mi tu Ronald Weasley sera mejor que le bajes a eso porque da la casualidad que aun se escucha en mi apartamento-le grito tan duro que mi voz sonaba hasta el sótano.

oye yo ya le baje, espérate erica ya voy- le dijo soltándose y volteando a verme con enfado lo hombres tienen un manera de resultar ellos los insultados en algunas situaciones.

pues no parece- le volvió a gritar con real sarcasmo.

no puedes venir a gritarme a mi apartamento hermione este es mi casa ahora y vas a tener que aprender a convivir con el hecho de que yo hago fiestas y que suene en tu apartamento es una pena has un hechizo de silencio y deja de molestarme-me grito enfadado pero que descaro el de su parte

oh eres un macho muy inteligente como no se me ocurrió antes, que crees que no lo he intentado súper mago no funciona traspasa el hechizo ahora tu dirás, necesito estudiar quiero hacerlo no impidió que te diviertas pero esto es ofensivo ron simple lo hacen antes y después de cada semana de exámenes no eres comprensivos

claro que lo soy demasiado lo he sido tener que abrir la puerta cada 30 min. Y hablarte con el mayor cariño para que dejas de dar lata con la vendita música y de mas te hacia caso.

si no apagas esa maldita cosa ahora llamare a tus padres y le contara lo que hace su hijito en la soledad no pasaras ni 30 min. Antes que tu mamá vega y te regrese a casa.

no te atrevas no lo hagas porque entonces seré yo quien no responda entiendes.

no me importa apágalo

claro que no-contesto desafiantes

fin flash

* * *

Sabia que las amenazas siempre funcionaban en ese hombre es mas lo conocía demasiado bien quería pelear, quería ser el Macho al mando creer que tiene el Control "ERROR" el no tiene el control otra persona lo hubiera encontrado adorable, no discutí mas el volvió al apartamento no tenia pensado hablarle a la sra. Weasley eso son cosas que uno dice para tener al toro por lo cuernos. Y claro como buen cordero no tardaría 20 min. En tocar la puerta de mi apartamento y disculparse bueno lo intentaba:

* * *

flash

ocurre algo Ron se te perdió alguna de tus amigas o quieres seguir discutiendo- le dijo con enfado

porque esto es tan difícil- fue lo que me dijo estaba mas sobrio eso parecía.

dímelo tu al parecer tu tienes la respuesta-le contesto estaba moleste pero me quite de la puerta dejando entrar no cambiaria mi actitud y menos mi posición así que con el entrecejo fruncido y los brazos cruzados esperaba su disculpa inconclusa que siempre se iba por la ramas y de alguna forma hasta yo me olvidaba de que demonios estaba enojada.

Cerro la puerta detrás de el se paro a cierta distancia de mi enfrente mirando a la cara como un "aquí voy otra vez" o "como eh caído tan bajo".

y bien- le pregunte

bueno porque siempre te pones tan tensa cuando hay parciales son solo eso parciales, en la escuela era la misma se supone que la universidad seria divertida es mas cómodo mas relajado ya no exigen. Vamos nunca has ido a mis fiestas en los 6 meses que llevo viviendo aquí ni siquiera cuando pasan los parciales. No entiendo como aun sales con Richard

eso no tiene nada que ver

si lo se solo que mira la hora son la 1 p.m. es de madrugada no es hora de estudiar sino de dormir

no creo poder dormir

ven porque te relajas y yo te ayudo dejas esos libros y subes conmigo nos divertiremos solo una hora sino te gusta volverás y prometo bajarle el volumen.

no lo creo estoy muy cómoda, además ya tienes suficientes amigas-le dijo sacándome de su masaje

a eso si subes te prometo, es mas te juro que me quedare contigo solo contigo si, solo a ti- me dijo parecía tan sincero a veces era tan difícil de no quererlo y otras veces me hacia desear contarlo en pedacitos chiquitos y redondos. Pero sabía que solo quería arreglarse conmigo y que sus amigas lo esperaban si iba y si iba y lo hacia cumplir su promesa la pasaría mal. Tampoco era para tanto.

Ron yo no quiero festejar mejor me voy a dormir sube quédate en tu fiesta, tienes razón me calmare y tratare dormir creo que podré sobrevivir a un poco de música.

ok te ayudare 2 conjuros son mas fuertes que 1-se dirigió al cuarto y conjuro el hechizo silencio hizo que abajara considerablemente el sonido.

mejor no crees-me dijo detenido en el cuarto afinando el oído.

parece mas bajo, gracias- le conteste desde el umbral de la puerta de la habitación, el miro como si espera algo. Y yo sabía lo que lo estaba cruzando por su cabeza una "disculpa", estaba loco si pensaba que lo diría.

me voy-reacciono y se dispuso a salir del lugar antes que retirarse se detuvo y me dijo- no llamaste a mi madre verdad.

tranquilo no ahora, ese es un recurso desesperado que siempre guardare-conteste

claro- me dijo sonriendo y siguió a la puerta de salida, se devolvió y volvió a despedirse con un beso en la mejilla, cosa que no ocurrió. En ese momento yo me dirigía a la habitación y al sentir el contacto de su mano sobre mi cintura me voltee rápido y en vez de darme un beso en la mejilla, me beso. Eso fue lo mas extraño que sentí apenas y me toco. Pero me quedo mirando como si esperada que lo matare o algo así. La verdad estaba tan nerviosa con ese simple contacto, desbalanceada totalmente mi ser es mas mi cabeza no funcionaba bien.

Así que volvió a hacerlo y ninguno de los 2 dijo nada y lo volvió hacer y hacer y hacer no se cuantas veces, hasta que ya era imposible dejar de hacerlo y de pronto no solo su boca besaba la mía sino muchas cosas mas la calidez de sus manos comenzaban a recorrer mi cuerpo, me sentía tan nerviosa y indefensa, el estaba haciendo lo que quería conmigo y no solo eso me gustaba, me gustaba mucho, pronto el beso ya no fue dulce sino desesperado claro que desesperado quería hacerlo, deseaba hacerlo, me excitaba el solo contacto de sus labios, de sus manos de todo el. Y lo peor era que el sabia el efecto que causaba en mi.

fin flash

* * *

Bueno lo hicimos tuve sexo con Ron y me arrepentí al día siguiente yo estaba cansada y se aprovecho y el estaba algo prendido y no se detuvo. Como pudo pasar es algo que aun no me respondo. Fui Virgen hasta ese momento luego no nos vimos a la cara por 2 semanas. Tuve que terminar con mi novio Richard no me sentía segura, en realidad Ron sonaba como timbre por toda mi cabeza. Pero extraño como en toda adversidad siempre hay una luz en el camino. Harry había decidido dejar a Sirius para venir a vivir con Ron a su apartamento y como siempre Harry arreglando nuestros problemas le dijo a Ron que viniera a verme y que me enfrentara maduramente "como si fuera posible". Aunque hasta el día de hoy odio a Ron por eso porque seguro le contó con lujos y detalles que tuvimos relaciones.

* * *

flash

no me digas Harry te dijo que era maduro hablarlo-le conteste desde mi silla en el escritorio de mi cuarto donde estaba estudiando con una ruma de libros por todos lados.

piensas que hable con Harry algo tan personal como lo que nos paso-me dijo con toco ofendido.

Pero le conteste con una rotunda afirmación-si-

segura que no eres familia de Trenawey-trato de cambiar el tema.

como pudiste decirle a Harry esto es algo privado entre tu y yo se supone que ya es mucho que nos hayamos equivocado pero decírselo.

no exageres además ese es el detalle Hermione que….bueno que no estoy tan seguro que nos hayamos equivocado-me dijo con sinceridad.

De la impresión tenia que ver su cara, era un poema seguro esperaba que uno de esos gruesos libros viajara a la velocidad de la luz a su cabeza y accidentalmente cayera en ella.

explícate no entiendo y es mejor que sea claro- le dijo aun conservando el tono duro.

hermione por que dices que nos equivocamos veras yo no sentí que fuera así, es decir te sentí tan segura, tan segura-volvió a repetir la ultima frase con algo de morbo tal vez por la sensación de divagar en el recuerdo de esa noche.

estabas algo tomado y yo estaba cansada, eso no figura como una relación a futuro, entendido ni siquiera a tiempo solo fue deseo y ya eso fue-aclare tajante volviendo a mis libros.

para estar cansada lo disimulaste bien sabes porque te movías de un sensual-pero corto el detalle del momento ante una de mis miradas asesinas genéricas-bueno yo lo quiero decir es que quizás podemos intentar una relación.

me propones que lo intentemos Ron nos conocemos hace 9 años y no nosotros no convivimos casi sobrevivimos no pasamos 2 horas sin pelear, no nos gustan las mismas cosas, tu eres tan diferente a mi y eso seria raro.

Lentamente Ron se acerco a mi y se sentó en una ruma de libros que estaba en el piso tomo mi mano captando mi atención realmente estaba seguro el de eso.

pero eres la mujer que mas conozco y eres mi amigas y me gusta pelear contigo y si fueras iguales no fuera interesante- termino dando una sonrisa tímida y el rostro ligeramente colorado

Un punto a su favor me estaba convenciendo

y además me encanto hacer el amor contigo- agrego con picardía a la confesión

Bueno con dije me estaba convenciendo

fin flash

* * *

Lo que paso es tan obvio que esta escribirlo me da pereza, decidimos intentarlo, hablamos, salimos, bailamos, estudiamos aunque claro no lo mismo de repente me di cuenta que era como estar de nuevo en Hogwarts solo que teníamos materias diferentes peleamos y luego de nos arreglábamos. Bueno el sexo era bueno también.

entonces descubrí un libro que habla del Amor, el Dolor y la costumbre. Y me pregunte es acaso si era costumbre lo que sentía por Ron, verlo era casi rutina, era normal para mi conocía cada detalle cada gesto que hacia con las cosas, cuando le agradaban o no le gustaban o dudaba o me mentía lo sabia resultaba tan predecible y simple después de todo.

Y esa era la pregunta estaba enamorada o acostumbrada a el.

* * *

flash

porque me traes aquí que ocultas

me conoces bien eh como sabes que oculto algo

te pones nervioso miras a los lados como si nos fuéramos atacar eres tan evidente- conteste segura

bueno si creo que si o mira galletas chinas abre una a lo mejor te dice una buen presagio-cambio el tema Ron

no creo en esas cosas- le dije

quien sabe, miro lo que dice el mió "te darán una respuesta afirmativa a lo que deseas" magnifico-me enseño el papel y me hizo señas para que yo tomara la otra galleta.

bueno- tome una galleta y la rompí esta se troceo en miles de fragmentos y lo vi un Anillo un hermoso diamante muy grande que salía de el, lo agarre y lo levante no podía creerlo acaso el.

te gusta- me dijo, tomo mi mano izquierda y lo coloco sobre mi dedo y me pregunto- te amo Hermione y quiero compartir mi vida contigo por eso te pregunto ¿quieres casarte Conmigo?

Si lo dijo eso era, me amaba pero yo ahora estaba pasando por una etapa de diferencia relacional entre amor y costumbre, pero igual así conteste, con una afirmación. Casi lloro de la emoción.

si claro que me quiero casar contigo-

fin flash

* * *

Bueno han pasado 6 meses y aun no he resuelto mi igconita amar o no amar, me voy a casar en escasos minutos y estoy aquí en una habitación de la casa de harry que nos ofreció para realizar la ceremonia. Todo esta organizado mis amigos esperan afuera. Y yo escribiendo las memorias de debo entregar a Ron después de casarnos así dicta la tradición escribir como paso y porque.

fuera del libro-

Tocan la puerta

cariño estas lista ya es hora –era la madre de la novia.

si a

aquí estoy pero aun no termino con el-no pudo terminar de hablar su madre interrumpió

lo siento tu tiempo acabo ya va a comenzar guárdalo lo terminas en el viaje cuando vallas de luna de miel

bueno-tomo el libro lo coloco en el bolso, miro por la ventana antes que su madre tomara el velo de la cama hay estaba todos los invitados esperando y el novio ansioso por que bajara. Ella tenía puesto un hermoso vestido blanco muy sencillo y hermoso, el peinado era lindo, todo era lindo que podía salir mal que podría. Bajo los escalones de la sala donde su padre la esperaba al verla muchas lagrimas comenzaran a salir de emoción aunque no muy segura continuo la marcha nupcial sonó- La gente se paraba y la miraban pasar hasta llegar hasta el, el la miraba fascinado y era esa mirada la que la incomodaba la que le hacia dudar y si aun ninguno de los 2 estaba preparado y si solo estaban era acostumbrados mutuamente y lo estaba equivocando con Amor- era la insertudenbre del interior de ella.

si alguien tiene alguna objeción hable ahora o caye para siempre, bueno, sigamos

HERMIONE ELIZABETH GRANGER FISTER ACEPTA COMO ESPOSO A RONALD WEASLEY

"era ahora o nunca algo nerviosa lo mire, tenia que hacerlo tenia que estar segura y por primera vez me di cuenta que los libros no tenían todas las respuestas y menos si es amor, Ron era la persona que amaba que amaría siempre no sentía otro sentimiento igual por nadie. Vivir con el, amanecer con el, pelear, hablar era lo que quería hacer siempre que fuera con el, y entonces ya no lo dude quizás si era costumbre pero una de esas que quieres conservar pro Amor"

si acepto- respondí al padre que preguntaba por 21 vez y que Ron comenzaba a preocuparse, luego le toco a el y también acepto "mas le valía".

Por ahora sabia que no era un Error y que lo amaba y con pasión termine el libro de mis memorias y se lo entregue a Ron.

PARA: MI ESPOSO

DE: SRA. HERMIONE DE WEASLEY

nota:pronto las memorias de un novio recomiendo mis otros fanfiction

harry potter y el princiope mestizo

la entrevista

valla error

una gran viaje en el tiempo


	2. las memorias de un novio

**Las memorias de un Novio**

Por Ron Weasley

Sabelota, insufrible, aburrida, ratón de biblioteca, biblioteca andante muchas veces lo dije pero quien iba a decir lo que al final pasaría. Debo reseñar lo que considero importante en mi vida no solo por ella, sino de todo.

Bueno ya que, provengo de una familia mágica tengo 7 hermanos he tenido que compartir todo con ellos, no me gusta pero uno se acostumbra mi favorita siempre fue Ginny siempre tuve cierta debilidad por ella es mi menor y la única mujer Weasley por generaciones así que siempre la defiendo o la defendía recuerdo que una vez descubrí que no era el único que la amaba y mas sobrevivió para contarlo.

flash

* * *

vasta suéltalo, Ron suéltalo, ayúdame a separarlos, Ron suéltalo-gritaba histérica por la sala común que estaba desierta Ginny. 

te vas a arrepentir te lo juro-le gritaba yo a mi victima.

déjame explicarte no es lo que tu crees mas deja de gritarme estas exagerando-me grito entre asustado y valiente Harry Potter por el orden de las cosas mi exmejor amigo.

no tienes derecho grandísimo cretino, te aprovechas de mi hermanita-le dijo correteando a harry por la sala común.

Ron vasta esto es estupido yo hago lo que me da la gana con harry y con cualquiera, además no paso nada tú llegaste y nos interrumpiste-me dijo la descarada de mi hermana.

que descarada eres yo te mato Potter así que querías propasarte con ella-volví a seguir a harry.

no ayudes Ginny, lo que haces es hundir mas las cosas-le dijo estas vez encarándome-ok me rindo si soy culpable Ron pero no de la manera que se lo que estas pensando a mi me gusta tu hermana, yo la amo y eso no va cambiar nunca Así tu me pegues hasta la muerte no quiero pelear contigo eres mi amigo pero amo a tu hermana por favor comprende.

harry- sonó el gemido de Ginny que lo miraba con ternura

si le haces daño, créeme que Voldemort se quedara pendejo frente a lo que te haría- le dije con algo de calma pero aun enfadado.

fin flash

* * *

Si cuando estamos en 7to harry me confeso que le gustaba Ginny y hasta ahora siguen juntos no se han casado pero allá ellos la pasan bien si. Bien cuando llegue a hogwarts la escuela de magia más famosa del mundo pensé que tenía que sobresalir pero igual no era importante ya que mis hermanos lo habían hecho pero una cosa cambio. Conocí al famoso harry potter el venció con solo un año de edad al señor tenebroso y eso era mucho entramos a hogwarts y a la casa de Gryffindor pero no fue la única persona que conocí hasta el sol de hoy me vuelve loco. La manera que la conocí ya decía que no nos íbamos a llevar bien nunca, nada en común tenemos o teníamos: 

flash

* * *

alguien ha visto el sapo de Neville perdió uno-con voz mandona. 

ya le demos dicho que no-respondí pero ella no parecía afectarse miraba mi varita curiosa.

oh ¿estas haciendo magia? entonces vamos a verlo-se sentó engreída

Yo realmente estaba desconcertado pero seguí

eh…de acuerdo-aclare la garganta-"rayos de sol, margaritas, volver amarillas a esta tonta ratita".

Conjure el hechizo pero no paso nada

¿estas segura de que es el hechizo apropiado?-pregunto hermione-bueno no es muy efectivo ¿no? Yo probé unos pocos sencillos, solo para practicar y funcionaron. Nadie de mi familia es mago, fue todas una sorpresa cuando recibí mi carta, pero también estaba muy contenta, por supuesto, ya que esta es la mejor escuela de magia, por la que se. Ya me he aprendido todos los libros de memoria desde luego eso es suficiente…Yo soy Hermione Granger ¿y ustedes quienes son?

Dijo todo rápidamente que me tenía mareado pero no era el único Harry esta tan aturdido como yo.

yo soy Ron Weasley- murmuré

harry potter- contesto el

¿eres tu realmente?-dijo ella- lo se todo sobre ti apareces en muchos libros, conseguí unos pocos libros extra para prepararme mas y tu figuras en _historia de magia moderna, defensa contra las artes oscuras y grandes eventos mágicos del siglo XX_.

¿esto yo?-dijo harry pero parecía algo mareado

dios mió, no lo sabes. Yo en tu lugar habría buscado información

Ella siguió hablando un poco más pero realmente estaba molestándome y mucho

cualquiera que sea la casa que me toque espero que ella no este- le dije a harry

Y no era todo después de un encuentro rápido con Draco Malfoy ella volvió a venir

¿te importaría salir para que nos cambiemos?

muy bien…vine aquí porque afuera están haciendo chiquilladas y corriendo por los pasillos-dijo ella con tono despectivo- a propósito¿te has dado cuenta de que tienes sucia la nariz?

Era todo la miraba con furia ella salio y me provoco empujar del tren, lo que uno piensa cuando es joven no creen.

fin flash

* * *

Bueno ese fue el primer encuentro con Hermione era este tipo de niñas difíciles y autoritarias pasamos grandes cosas una vez hasta la sabe de un trol. 

flash

* * *

has algo Ron ahora- me gritaba harry ante la intención de eliminarlo 

wingardium leviosa- el mazo se soltó de su mano y cayó con fuerza sobre la cabeza del trol cayendo inconciente.

lo lograste amigo- me felicito harry

Ella aun estaba petrificada y me miraba aun asustada

vamos sal de hay hermione-le dije

ella obedeció y salió

fin flash

* * *

Luego las cosas cambiaron mucho nos hicimos amigos increíble lo mantuvimos unidos por 7 años y mas, los años del colegio fueron grandiosas tenia una amiga mujer y mi mejor amigo era harry potter y cada vez que crecíamos nos enfrentamos a aventuras mas peligrosas. Me situación con hermione era muy importante para mí y nunca supe cuando pero en 4to año me di cuenta de algo: 

flash

* * *

hermione, Neville tiene razón: tú eres una chica………….. 

¡que observador!-me dijo ella ácidamente

¡bueno entonces puedes ir con uno de nosotros!

no lo siento-espeto ella

¡oh vamos!-insiste-necesitamos una pareja: vamos a hacer el ridículo si no llevamos a nadie. Todo el mundo tiene ya pareja….

no puedo ir con ustedes- repuso hermione ruborizándose-porque ya tengo pareja.

vamos no te quedes con nosotros¡le dijiste eso a neville para librarte de el!

¿ah si?-menciono dándome una mirada peligrosa-¡que tu hayas tardado 3 años en notarlo, Ron, no quiero decir que nadie se haya dado cuenta de que soy una chica!

La mire pero sonreí

bueno, bueno, ya sabemos que eres una chica ¿y ahora que quieres venir?

ya se los he dicho- exclamo muy enfadada-¡ya tengo pareja! Y salio del dormitorio.

final flash

* * *

Si esta muy asombrado hermione era una chica y lo peor muy hermosa. Me llene de ira al saber que era Krum y mas que se divertía con el estaba celoso. Bueno era como se dice tenia 14 años y siempre veía a hermione con una amiga no como pareja, o una chica ella era así como otro amigo desde ese momento todo cambió para ambos. Ella me comenzó a interesar desde otro punto de vista pero por miedo a arruinarlo guarde el sentimiento en un baúl, lo mas importante para mi era su amistad. Pero sobre todo su compañía. La guerra contra voldemort y el mundo mágico se fundió en una terrible lucha por el poder y entre los heridos mi padre cayo en este. 

flash

* * *

todo estará bien se recuperara- me decía hermione mientras ella me abrazaba y con amargura llore en su hombro. 

gracias, por estas aquí no te vallas, por favor, por favor, te necesito te lo digo enserio-le confesé nos separamos y nos miramos a los ojos sentía tan triste con miedo y en encima unas ganas inmensas de besarla, estaba allí como siempre para mi, para harry porque era mi amiga ¿ si? Me dije solo mi amiga deseche la idea de besarla y mire a otro lado no podía hacerle eso no ella.

final flash

* * *

Por suerte mi padre se recupero del todo y no murió demoramos mucho en aliviar todo lo pasado así que acabamos la escuela los años dorados de hogwarts terminaban cada quien tomo carreras distintas pero nuestra suerte nos unía caímos en la misma universidad, decidí que estudiaría Deporte Mágico harry iba por Auror y un año después Ginny también entro, hermione tomo medimagia porque sus padres eran también. Pero yo realmente no entendía que tenia que ver la odontología muggle de parecido, según ella peleaba que era una ciencia medica como otras. Hermione se mudo a un apartamento cerca de la universidad así que decidí pensar que seria bueno también irme de mi casa. Cuando se lo conté se sorprendió mucho hasta llegue a pensar que no le gusto ni "p" la idea. 

flash

* * *

que opinas, me dieron su aprobación, ayudarme a mudarme 

claro-dijo casi en shock-estos seguros que esto es lo que quieres

si-conteste seguro la verdad quería salir de mi casa, pero dentro de mi me interesaba estar cerca de ella.

pienso que debes tomar las cosas con mas calma vivir solo implica mucha responsabilidad

soy responsable, deja la paranoia, no voy a hacer fiestas todos los días-bromee, ella tensaba mucho.

no creo que debas, pero esta bien en fin- dijo desistiendo de su charla.

si eso, además mañana se casa Percy y quiero que me digas que color es mejor el negro o el azul que opinas-le mostré las túnicas de galas que tenia.

bien el azul te va- dijo mas calmada.

fin flash

* * *

La boda de percy resulto muy clásica y bonita, el cabeza de chorlito de mi hermano por fin se caso con una persona que pensara por el pues Penélope si que pensaba lo dominaba de tal manera que nadie creería que percy se dejara. 

Al mudarme fue cómodo tenia un grupo grandioso, y me convencieron de realizar una fiesta para celebrar mi mudanza y mi libertad. La cosa estuvo muy buena lo que fastidio a hermione de sobre manera porque resolví que después de pasar los exámenes debíamos celebrar y así comencé hacer fiestas, también realice unas 4 reuniones en mi apartamento antes del comienzo de los exámenes pero fueron muy discretas la verdad. En los 6 primeros meses que llevaba viviendo ella nunca fue ni antes ni después de lo exámenes siempre tenia una excusa mas extraña y extraordinaria que nunca, hasta claro la ansiada paciencia de ella se agoto muy dentro de mi me preguntaba hasta cuanto duraría

flash

* * *

te lo diré por ultima vez Ronald Weasley apaga esa maldita música tengo un examen en 2 días y quiero pasarlo 

.no me vengas a gritar en mi propia casa, ya le bajado bastante y he tenido mucha paciencia con contigo hermione venir a fastidiar cada 30minutos estas loca o que-le grite di igual manera que ella

te lo advierto porque no creo que tu madre se demore 30 minutos en venir y te devuelva a tu casa- concluyo en igual tono y se fue

ya lo quiero ver- murmure mientras se alejaba

fin flash

* * *

Como se atrevía estaba molesto entre otra vez iba a comenzar un espectáculo grandioso donde las muchachas harían un striper a todos, pero algo dentro de mi no estaba bien, me sentía nervioso, sudaba, sabia que ella solo me pedía que le bajara y sabia que pronto comenzaría los exámenes y conociéndola ella debía estudiar como siempre de mas. Me iba arrepentir luego pero la verdad era muy débil de carácter por ella, a veces entendí perfectamente a Percy o cualquiera de mis hermanos cuando las novias los manipulaban, no había pasado ni 15 minutos y estaba parada en la puerta del apartamento de ella. 

flash

* * *

que bajo has caído Ron Weasley- pensé ante de tocar la puerta de Hermione, tome una bocanada de aire y toque. 

se te perdió una de tus amigas Ronald o quieres seguir discutiendo- me dijo con sarcasmo

porque esto es tan difícil siempre hermione- le dijo casi suplicante

dime lo tu dijiste saber todas las respuestas-Ella con su aire de prepotencia y autocontrol se quito de la puerta y se paro en el centro de la sala-"aquí vamos ahora" me dije para darme valor.

Seguí cerré la puerta por si las dudas y era suficiente humillación que estar allí no tenia que oírme nadie mas que ella. La mire unos segundo me sentí tan idiota como el baile en 5to curso cuando se me ocurrió la brillante idea de ir con otra en vez de ser valiente y pedírselo "vamos ron tu puedes" me dije.

y bien- me pregunto enfadada

hermione solo son exámenes creo que exageras siempre te tensa con eso, se supone que la universidad es divertida pero tu no tomas así verdad. Vamos nunca has ido a mis fiestas y eso que llevo 6 meses viviendo aquí. No entiendo como todavía andas con Richard

eso no tiene nada que ver—poniendo un poco nerviosa

Eso era un avance esta dándose en los nervios sensibles de ella, desde aquí quien tenia el control era yo, no era tan malo conocer a una persona por mas de 8 años.

si lo se solo que mira la hora son la 1 p.m. es de madrugada no es hora de estudiar sino de dormir

así pues no creo poder dormir con ese ruido

ven porque no te relajas y yo te ayudo dejas esos libros y subes conmigo nos divertiremos solo una hora sino te gusta volverás y prometo bajarle el volumen-le dije rodeándola por detrás. Coloque mis manos en sus hombros para calmarla un masaje siempre funcionaba y ella no podía ser la excepción.

Hermione era inteligente, dura con sus posturas pero de alguna forma siempre salíamos amigos como siempre sin problemas.

no gracias ya tienes suficientes amigas como para yo ir – se safo de mi y se alejo y se quedo mirando.

a eso si subes te prometo, es mas te juro que me quedare contigo solo contigo si, solo a ti- era sincero lo que decía casi podía ser una confesión extraño debido a las circunstancia que me traía allí esa noche, todo parecía apuntar a que seria una noche mágica eso dijo mi horóscopo pero con la discusión lo mágico se estaba arruinando, pero de alguna forma estaba otra vez tomando color. Ella parecía pensativa y poco creíble a lo que decía pero deseaba tanto acércame a ella y besarla y hacerla mía. "que locuras piensas Ron es hermione", "si pero es tan hermosa","tranquilo el alcohol en tu sangre te hacer pensar cada cosa","Ron controla tus hormonas por dios es tu amiga", "que te la quieras llevar a la cama no esta en el libreto"-mi conciencia y mi cerebro tenia esa clase de charlas que no me ayudaban en nada.

Entonces ella hablo

Ron yo no quiero festejar mejor me voy a dormir sube quédate en tu fiesta, tienes razón me calmare y tratare dormir creo que podré sobrevivir a un poco de música- me sonrió.

Esa sonrisa que era tan acogedora que siempre puede calmarme y hacerme hacer tonterías.

ok te ayudare 2 conjuros son mas fuertes que 1-fui a su cuarto y conjuro un hechizo silencio y diría que bajo considerablemente el sonido-mejor no crees

Ella me miraba desde el umbral de la habitación- si gracias-la mire por unos minutos mi mente me decía que era hora de irme y mis locas hormonas lo único que quería era estar con ella.-me voy- le dije si no me iba juro que no respondo de mis actos lo que hace el alcohol, pero antes de salir total mente de la habitación me acorde algo-no llamaste a mi madre verdad

tranquilo no ahora, ese es un recurso desesperado que siempre guardare-contesto.

claro-sonríe y camine hacia la puerta, pero tenia una duda de todo porque sentía que algo se me olvidaba. Quizás si pueda convencerla de que me acompañe a la practica mañana. Y la compensaría por lo de hoy si mejor le hago gala de mi galantería le dará un beso en la mejilla y se lo propondré cuando iba cerrar la puerta de su sala entre como un torbellino la detuve antes de que entrar a su cuarto y me acerque rápido a despedirme. Y si que me despedí.

Ella se asusto con el jalón se voltio algo confusa y la bese pero no como esperaba, la bese de verdad bueno un besito ligero y sin mucho sabor. Estaba horrorizado seguro ella me hechizaba y me convertía en sapo o me hacia un conjuro que se cayera el pelo por días, lo mas loco que se le ocurriera en su loca cabeza. Pero para mi suerte no sucedió ella me miro asustada esta tiesa, como petrificada.

La observe unos segundos mas y volví a tocar sus labios, esos labios que me hacia perder la cordura, al ver que no reaccionaba pensé alejarme y irme pero ya hace rato que mis hormonas me llamaban a continuar y ella no esta poniendo objeción y lo hice. La bese pero cada vez el roce me perdía en ella y dejaba de pensar y solo sentía. La abrase contra mi cuerpo, los besos fueron mas intensos y seguidamente avanzamos entre besos y caricias hasta su cama.

Hay si que la razón se quedo en la sala, la deseaba y la tuve. La amaba la amaba desde hacia mucho años, esos deseos escondidos que me propuse encerrar en mi baúl salieron a relucir en ese instante así me hubiera pedido que me detuviera no podía, era un sentimiento mas fuerte que yo mismo.

Quedo tumbada sobre la cama y me quede contemplando un momento, delicadamente me acosté sobre ella y la bese sentía su corazón latir con rapidez el gemido de ella al pasar mis labios por su cuello, no estaba muy claro que fuera a ser yo el primero en su vida pero tampoco me impresiona que lo fuera, a pesar de el agobiante calor que me llenaba deseaba que lo disfrutara.-Ron esto no esta bien detente por favor- murmuro ella al momento que mi boca tocaba sus senos desnudos, no preste atención y solo seguí-tranquilo mi amor , disfrútalo-le decía con calma y si que lo disfruto su cuerpo desnudo era algo que me excitaba mucho mas, la luz que se coloca por la ventana de la habitación hacia el momento mas pasional y así hicimos el amor, 2 veces en toda la noche no importaba los comentarios al principio estaba nerviosa luego ella mismo me pedida acción. La verdad me sorprendí de que hermione pudiera llegar a tener tanto fuego dentro y mucho más que se moviera de esa forma.

fin flash

* * *

La cobardía que sentía y la confusión que siempre ha venido conmigo en toda mi vida debieron haberme mandado a la casa de Huppleffu. Pase 2 lindas semanas viendo el techo de mi casa. Me agobia la idea de hablar con hermione y me confesara que fue un error y que no me ama como para entablar una relación conmigo. La verdad estaba horrorizado con la solo idea de que ella me dijera "mejor seguimos siendo amigos, fue un error". La miraba al llegar de la universidad pero no me atrevía a llamarla o acércame estaría decepcionada o confundida, acaso pensaría lo que yo. Eso daño nuestra amistad quizás acostarme con ella en ese momento no era lo preciso, pero mi conciencia me decía otra cosa "ella no se opuso","pero si se oponía no te habrías detenido", "a lo mejor la obligaste", "ella parecía contenta especialmente cuando te pidió que fueras mas rápido", "si ella también gozo pero eso no resuelve que te ame", "pura pasión no amor", "que pena amigo". 

Los odiaba a los dos, las charlas ilógicas de mi cabeza y mi concienza no hacían más agobiante mi sufrimiento pero no todo fue malo Harry me salvo de torturarme solo como siempre el estaba hay:

flash

* * *

me dices que hiciste el amor con hermione y no la has visto desde entonces –me dijo Harry con la cara expresión molesta. 

si –le conteste sin emoción

no te puedo creer Ronald Weasley tu amas a esa mujer y sabia que en algún momento ustedes estarían juntos pero arrepentirse de lo que ocurrió y no verse es lo mas estupido que he oído-dijo

Mi amigo siempre tan sincero pero no estaba ayudando.

oye Ron mírame ¿Qué sientes por ella¿La amas te arrepientes de lo paso?

no me arrepiento es decir yo la deseaba, ella se que lo disfruto se que estuvo bien, pero cada vez que intento acércame a ella me da miedo y ella me evade y se va a su apartamento apenas me dice hola y sale huyendo- le dije aun mas deprimido

Ron tu la amas-me volvió a decir

ya te dije que no me quiere ver seguro piensa que fue un error

Ron tu la amas- volvió a preguntar

bueno me siento bien a su lado tu sabes como somos, nos peleamos mucho nunca congeniamos aunque nos gustan los dulce de leche y las frazadas con doble algodón y dormir boca abajo-le dije mirándolo pero no se sabia ni que decía

yo se que ustedes son incompatibles en muchas cosas pero la pregunta fue tu la amas, sientes ese deseo de tenerla a tu lado todo el tiempo, y mirarla a los ojos es como aceptar cualquier locura que imponga y no importa que no le agrade ir a visitar a los mapaches solases porque siempre comprenderá lo importante que es así diga que nunca la entiendes-comentaba harry mientras su mirada estaba perdida con una sonrisa marcada al recordar.

de que hablas harry que mapaches yo y hermione nunca hemos ido al zoológico juntos- le pregunto extrañado.

ah….que en que íbamos bien es mejor afrontarlo Ron ve ahora y dile a esa mujer lo que sientes si no lo sabrás y te quedaras eternamente solo y viejo y sufrido ahora ve eres un Gryffindor demuéstrame que lo eres

si eso haré me va oír

eso ella también acepto se dejo llevar no puede evadirte, se valiente Ron y ve y habla con ella

si harry eso haré- dije levantando del asiento con determinación

fin flash

* * *

Bueno fui a su casa tumbe la puerta, exagero solo hice un hechizo y se abrió y encare a hermione y me salio mejor de lo que yo esperaba era casi poético lo que dije me sorprendí a mi mismo. 

flash

* * *

hermione por que dices que nos equivocamos veras yo no sentí que fuera así, es decir te sentí tan segura, tan segura- remarte la ultima frase con algo de morbo el recuerdo de esa noche valía el intento. 

estabas algo tomado y yo estaba cansada, eso no figura como una relación a futuro, entendido ni siquiera a tiempo solo fue deseo y ya eso fue-me respondió con frialdad y me dio la espalda volviendo a sus libros, pero seguí firme en mi posición.

para estar cansada lo disimulaste bien sabes porque te movías de un sensual- el detalle del momento no ayudo una mirada asesina de ella me quito la gracia y le dije con seriedad-bueno yo lo que quiero decir es que quizás podemos intentar una relación.

me propones que lo intentemos Ron nos conocemos hace 9 años y no nosotros no convivimos casi sobrevivimos no pasamos 2 horas sin pelear, no nos gustan las mismas cosas, tu eres tan diferente a mi y eso seria raro.

Me acerque a ella era ahora o nunca tenia que convencerla me sentó en un montón de libros que estaba en el piso tome su mano y ella se volvió a verme, era lo mas romántico que podía hacer si esto no funcionaba que seria.

pero eres la mujer que mas conozco y eres mi amiga y me gusta pelear contigo y si fuéramos iguales no fuera interesante- termine dando una sonrisa tímida con el rostro ligeramente colorado- además me encanto hacer el amor contigo- agregue con picardía.

Ella sonrió entre confundida y emocionaba dado que no dijo nada la bese y ese fue la aceptación mas literal que pude haber tenido.

Me invito a que me quedara y que durmiera con ella y "yo bravo".

fin flash

* * *

Las cosas pasaron despacio y relajado estar con ella resulto interesante descubrí una faceta que no le conocía la de sensual, y ella descubrió que no interesa la medicina ni en receta. Pero uno se acostumbra. 

Pasamos meses increíbles, estaba muy enamorada de ella y decidí darle el gran paso, a mi muerte o a mi rendición. Bueno lo que me asusto fue que ella encontró un estupido libro de si la costumbre y el amor y sabrá que más que me comenzó a incomodar trate de tirarlo por la ventana pero el estupido gato lo trago otra vez. Se lo metí por causalidad entre las cosas de Ginny pero hermione hizo tanto escándalo que al darme cuenta Ginny que lo tenia se lo regreso.

Hermione comenzaba a preguntarse estoy enamorada de Ron, o acostumbrada que destino el mió. Era más fácil aceptar que estuviera embarazada que saber si ella realmente me amaba. Y simplemente pensaba que yo también dudaba de nuestra relación así que decidí que mejor nos uníamos para siempre y dejaba de leer tanto cosas de psicología y se concentraba en mi y en su carrera de medí maga.

flash

* * *

vamos es divertido habré una 

no creo en eso- me dijo tajante

mira el mío dice "te darán una respuesta afirmativa a lo que deseas" maravilloso no crees-le respondí dando confianza a que ella siguiera

bueno- cortó la galleta y con fino toque música el anillo cayó en la mesa ciento contemplado por ella maravillada

te gusta-me pregunte muy nervioso-te amo hermione y quiero compartir mi vida contigo por eso te pregunto ¿quieres casarte Conmigo?

Me sonrió amigablemente y encantadora

si claro que me quiero casar conmigo

Eso fue música para mis oídos

fin flash

* * *

Así llego hasta aquí el momento más maravilloso que puede uno tener con la esperanza de que ella no se ocurra arrepentirse. 

hola ron

ah hola Luna que tal – saludo Ron muy nervioso

bueno te ves realmente………-se quedo mirando mientras sonreía

que pasa no me veo bien yo sabia que este modelo no me asentaba, mato a harry- reacciono el mirándose en el espejo, la monada de traje que llevaba

como crees te ves adorable bueno es que te ves muy sexy, que pena que hermione sea la que se queda con todo tú- le dijo piradamente tratando de calmarlo al histérico de Ron.

gracias- sonrió mas calmado mirando todavía en el espejo.

oigan ustedes 2 que hacen aquí solos, yo creí que tu despedida de soltero fue ayer ya no hay tiempo de que portes mal Ron es la hora de la verdad- bromeo fred

que payaso ya es hora- contesto asintió Fred desde la puerta haciendo gesto de que pasara con galantería.

ya quisiera portarme mal yo con el aunque sea por ultima vez- murmuro luna mientras salía de la habitación detrás de ellos.

que dijiste- voltio Ron ante el murmullo de luna a sus espaldas.

nada guapo sigue antes de que llegue la novia- sonrió muy colorada y nervio "que bueno que no oyó bien"-se dijo

La marcha nupcial sonó del brazo de su padre venia caminando con su postura de rectitud aunque salvia que si su padre la soltaba se desplomaría al suelo. Tan tiesa a la vez con mucha presión en su mirada, pensado tal vez en lo loco que podría ser esto de casarse en plenitud de su juventud y en culminación de su carrera. La veía caminar con una sonrisa nerviosa su padre la dejo a mi lado sonreí complacido tenia que demostrar seguridad por los dos, no tenia muchas ganas de que hermione se volviera histérica y corriera del lugar solo por el tonto libro que hace pocos días me volvió a comentar. La ceremonia comenzó, y los minutos acercaban el momento decisivo la hora de la verdad, la pregunta de todos los medios.

HERMIONE ELIZABETH GRANGER FISTER ACEPTAS COMO ESPOSO A RONALD WEASLEY

El silencio que procedió a la pregunto fue sepulcral la miraba de reojo morderse el labio inferior pensando que decir como si de repente fuera un especie de examen oral y ella no estudio. Me miro insegura casi podría decir que estaba a punto de llorar no la mire cuando se volvió a mirarme pero al sostener la mirada tuve que mirarla. Podría decir que sabia lo que pensaba estaba dudando sobre lo nuestro sobre si esta bien seguir si no estábamos equivocando tenia que hacer algo para evitar que se arrepintiera le sonreí aunque estaba preocupado y sin querer moví los labios formando la palabra correcta que no audible.

Te Amo

Y la vi sonreír libre de preocupación el padre volvió a preguntarle, ella respondió casi al tacto

un fabuloso SI salio de su labios deje de pensar y de preocuparme y me relaje

Era mi turno

Ronald Billius Weasley acepta como esposa a Hermione Granger

claro – dije con la mayor alegría que me embargaba supe que era lo correcto.

Que nunca me arrepentiría de esta decisión estar con ella caminar con ella, solo con ella, sonreír con ella, contarle a ella, es y sera siempre lo que deseare sin importar nada. Porque la Amo, como una vez hoy decir a Neville a veces se hacen locuras por Amor que marcan nuestro destino.

Para: MI ESPOSA

De: RONALD WEASLEY

* * *

Autora: estas son las memorias del novio mas lindo del mundo se que me puse cursi un poco al final pero tenia que hacer así. La comparación entre un las memorias de hermione y Ron siempre son evidente ya que cada quien escribe su memorias según como los recordó también como lo sentí, así que no todo son iguales ya lo verán si ponen a comparar entre un y otro como dicen nadie cuenta algo exactamente siempre hay diferencia como en el chisme bueno Espero su review gracias por los enviados. 

Los invito a leer mis otros fanfiction:

Valla Error (R/H es dramático y esta en proceso el capitulo 2 )

un gran viaje en el tiempo (los hijos de los personajes mas sobrasientes vinieron de futuro pero traen consigo mucho mas preguntas que malestares, sino muchas soluciones para batallar) su genero es el humor.

la entrevista (muy jocosas entrevista con una reportera muy extraña y pretenciosa a los personajes mas admirados de los libros de Harry potter capitulo1. entrevista a snape, capitulo2.entrevista sirius black los otros en proceso)

HARRY POTTER Y EL PRINCIPE MESTIZO( partiendo de el libro 5 presenta mi versión de lo que seria el libro 6 donde el misterio de príncipe le traerá a harry saber mucho mas sobre su familia, sus amigos y todos los que personajes que una vez rodearon a sus padres en el pasado, voy capitulo17. Hallowen y Quidditch) también muy emocionada por el estreno en junio del libro 6 terminare mi fanfiction antes del estreno gracias.

Besos.

makita


End file.
